


Ever After

by Dragon_Territory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Territory/pseuds/Dragon_Territory
Summary: Life and Death are all powerful beings-almost. Cadence is their miracle, their treasure, their perfect little weapon. But what about Rider? Who is he? Or better yet, what is he? I'm awful at summaries and prologues. Rating just to be safe, may change later on.





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The prologue is really bad but it needed to be done. More notes at the bottom.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I own all the characters, plot, basically the whole story*

They were glorious, Life and Death. Life-who goes by Vitae- appears as a stunning ethereal glow, and death-who goes by Mortem- appears as an alluring darkness.

She was the queen of the fairies and he was the Seelie king. They wed for an alliance of the two kinds, but she was infertile.

The couple begged Life and Death for a child, and so a child they were granted; two actually. Vitae and Mortem granted the couple twins.

Of course there was a catch. One was kissed by Vitae and one was kissed by Mortem, the couple had to pick one to give them. On top of it they had to promise to never look for the child. The couple wanted to keep the one kissed by Vitae but they did not know which baby that was.

Nine months later on the day of the twins birth the royal couple kept the boy to have a strong heir, and the girl was handed over.

Explanation:

* Life and Death are kind of like almost all powerful beings  
* A fairy queen and seelie king get married and the queen can't have kids  
* Life makes her fertile

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for the prologue, I know it short and up and coming chapter will be longer and better; please leave criticism/advice in the comments.


End file.
